Dawn Approaches
by XoEdwardlovesBellaXo
Summary: no good with summaries rated m for possible lemons and violence and i mean for gosh sakes they're vampires.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful characters I'm just waiting for breaking dawn.Chapter 1: Dangerous Dilema with Charlie

Bella's POV:

Edward looked at me and smiled I knew he was elated that I had accepted his proposal he really didn't see himself the way I saw him. "Bella dearest I promise you everything will turn out all right." I believed Edward completely he wouldn't miss lead me. As we approached the house Edward's grip on my hand tightened a little I looked up but he just smiled down at me with those dazzling topaz eyes. I braced myself as I knocked on the door. "Charlie it's Bella um Edward is here also we have something to tell you." Bella shifted her hand behind Edward's to hide her engagement ring.Charlie's POV: Ugh he's here again he really isn't good enough for her why couldn't she have chosen Jacob instead of him. Bella would have been so happy with Jacob and he wouldn't have left her like Edward did Jacob wouldn't have broken my poor sweet Bella." Hey Bells um Hi Edward." I shifted uncomfortably I didn't like the way Edward was glaring at me it was almost as if he were in my head. Ha Charlie old boy you've been watching too many sci fi movies lately." So Bells what is it you want to tell me." My daughter told me to sit so I did but I thought in the back of my mind this can't be good.

Edward's POV:

I know I'm not Charlie's favorite but to be thinking something like that when Bella is about to tell him that I proposed to her and she accepted is wrong on so many levels. It makes me so angry and kills me inside to hear people think or mention my slip that almost forced My dear sweet Bella her life. That almost cost me to take my own life I can't leave her again I won't survive it this time. "Charlie I have proposed to Bella and she has accepted I would like for you to happy for us she is all I've ever wanted, and I know im being incredibly selfish taking her as my wife for the rest of eternity but Bella would like your support."I glanced at Bella and gave her A crooked grin to try and give her support for dealing with Charlie his thoughts were all over the place. IM NOT GOING TO LET MY DAUGHTER MARRY HIM. Jacob I might have let her marry but certainly not this young and why does he expect my support he hasn't done a damn thing to deserve it. He left her broken and mangled when he left here and sometimes when he leaves I still see it in her face. She would die if he left her again can I take the chance that he might walk out on her again and destroy my daughter for good?

Bella's POV:

Oh god he told Charlie look at his face when Edward suggested that we were getting married he looks like Edward just suggested that he sever my right arm for science. " Charlie I need Edward in my life he is my heroine I am addicted I want to be with him for the rest of eternity not missing a second of it away from him. Charlie no matter if I have your support or not I will marry Edward I have made up my mind on this I don't intend on changing it."Charlie's POV: Oh my, my little girl did just say that to me even though she says that does she actually mean it? "Bella are you sure about this I mean what if he walks out on you again?" I watched Edward cringe in the corner but that's ok he deserves to be reminded daily about what he did to her, What he did to my sweet daughter. Bella looked at me and said "Yes dad I am ready for this I am absolutely certain I want to be with Edward. And don't mention Edward's incident he had his reasons it killed him to leave me just as much as it killed me to see him go. Dad I want to be with Edward for the rest of my life."

Edward's POV:

I hope for Bella's sake that Charlie does take this well because if not I may just have to take Bella away and I'd hate to do that to her. She really wants her father's support on the matter of our marriage but I don't know if she can obtain it from someone as stubborn as Charlie. I understand his worries because of his marriage with Renee and how he and her split up early in their marriage. But he can't attribute that to my proposal to Bella I swear if I left her ever again it would kill me I don't know what id do probably go back to the volturi and have myself dealt with." Charlie please she needs your support on this and I would apprieciate it even if I don't deserve it."

Charlie's POV:

Bella wants to marry him I would hate to upset my daughter especially with the threat of leaving me alone and not visiting should I not accept Edward's proposal to her and tell her no. "Bella I know how much you love Edward and I know you can't live without him I give you my full support in your marriage just give me warning on when your leaving my life." I started to cry slightly I didn't mean to do that I don't understand why I am crying.

Bella's POV: Damn it thank you jasper I thought in the back of my mind. Thank god Edward can't hear my thoughts or he would be all over Jasper in 20 seconds. I walked over and embraced Charlie." Thank you Charlie I appreciate it so much that you are supporting me in this it means so much to me."

Edward's POV:

I smiled at Charlie and he nodded in my direction thank you Jasper I could sense his presence in the background toying with Charlie's emotions in my favor. I scooped up my Bella and kissed her softly then looked down at her smiled and said." Come on lets go tell my family." I ran out of the house towards the Volvo.I know I'm sorry to leave you there but I have school I will update only if you review SO review.


End file.
